


Vanilla

by extremesoft



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Pre-season 2018, the boys are back in town
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 04:46:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14277213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extremesoft/pseuds/extremesoft
Summary: Daniel may have finally figured his silly little secret out, and if that’s the case, Max can't wait to see his reaction.





	Vanilla

**Author's Note:**

> The 2017 sofa video was pure gold, also because it gifted me with ideas. We all remember the favourite smells of these two, right?  
> (And the quotes in the beginning are from the pre-season interviews. I don't watch too much videos, it's all in your head.)
> 
> This is probably as featherlight as Max's head by the end of this, but I had a blast writing this and I do hope you all enjoy reading it!

_"What have you missed about Daniel during the off-season?"  
"His smile. Yeah, it's very charming. Yeah. But I'll see him soon again, so. I can't wait."_

_"Is Max a computer? I Max an- a living algorithm? What a nerd... I'm gonna sucker punch him when I see him."_

Apart from Daniel not actually punching Max, the two meeting again at the factory after the long winter break goes as planned and as expected. There's joking, interviews, pictures, videos, goofing around, the pair of them just having a really good time with each other. As always.

But there's something about Max that day that keeps bothering Daniel. He doesn't know what exactly and he can't place it, but there's just... something. At times, when Max walks past him or stands or sits close to him, Daniel feels like he's right on the verge of figuring it out; but then the moment passes and he's left being confused and thoughtful. And he swears he's catching Max staring at him all the time and it's certainly not making him any less confused at all, like, what the hell is going on? It's not like there's anything profoundly _different_ about Max, he has the same hair and the same clothes and he looks just as nice as before the holidays, yeah, or maybe even nicer, but...

Maybe it's just that Max isn't wearing a cap all the time?

Nah, that can't be it, it would be something of a novelty for sure but that alone wouldn't throw Daniel this far off. And he's sure Max will return to his good old cap-wearing ways anyway once the glamour shots are done and dusted and they get down to actual work. So nope, no luck there. He's still left wondering.

But a suspicion begins to form in his mind as the day grows older. A hunch. Daniel keeps glancing at Max in slight disbelief and Max keeps staring back at him with a strange mixture of curiosity and fucking _amusement_. As if to ask _so, have you figured it out yet?_ Fucking Max. At times Daniel feels like really punching him to get rid of the all-round weirdness.

But there's the hunch. And with the hunch there's the ever-growing need to make sure if he's right. 

It's late in the afternoon when they finally get to take a proper break. They're usually hungry after all the fuss and today's not an exception, and they head to get something to eat together. Max thinks it's definitely unusual, however, when Daniel suggests they take one of the service elevators in the far end of the corridor and in fact the whole floor for a change; but Daniel just claims they'll get to the canteen faster that way. Max rolls with it and follows Daniel despite vaguely thinking that the canteen's surely _not_ in that direction. But he of course knows better than to say anything.

He's actually extremely curious. He thinks Daniel may have finally figured his silly little secret out, and if that’s the case, Max can't wait to see his reaction. He grins to himself as he walks behind Daniel and Daniel can't see him doing so.

They get to the elevator and Daniel calls it. They're unusually quiet, both a bit lost in their own thoughts and on the other hand trying to read each other's. The elevator doesn't take that long to get there and yet it feels like an eternity as they keep glancing at each other in silence, neither of them daring to shatter the air around them with something as violent as words. Daniel almost startles when the elevator lets them know it's landed with a _ping_ and a thud, his already rapidly beating heart almost going to overdrive; they get in, Daniel presses the button and the doors close again, hiding them from the outside world.

The elevator starts to move. They're not looking at each other. Daniel's heart is beating so fast he feels like it's going to explode any minute now. Max hears his own heartbeat in his ears loud and clear over the monotonous noise of the elevator. If he didn't know better, he'd say his nerves are almost getting the better of him. He doesn't really know what he's so jittery about, it's just Daniel; but then again it's not _just_ Daniel at all, no.

The elevator hasn't gotten far at all when Daniel suddenly moves. He reaches for the stop button and the elevator stills with another, rather dissatisfied thud. He turns to look at Max, and Max tenses at the sight of Daniel's dark, determined eyes. _Oh wow._

Daniel tilts his head. He steps closer, so close their chests are touching; Max almost involuntarily takes half a step backwards, but Daniel is the quicker one and grabs him by his hips in order to keep him still. Max swallows thickly, gazing at Daniel like bewitched. He's trying to read Daniel, trying to be a step ahead, to figure him out, see if he's pissed off or turned on or what, but Daniel's eyes and Daniel's face betray nothing.

Then Daniel gently presses his face against the side of Max's neck, causing him to inhale more sharply than he ever intended, and takes a long, deep breath.

If Max wasn't so inexplicably nervous for some reason he would definitely be more pleased with himself.

Daniel raises his head and looks at Max with a mixture of both disbelief and absolute pleasure. Max smells like fucking _vanilla_.

Max smiles mischievously at him, eyes narrowing like a cat’s, and lets himself finally relax again.  
"You have no idea how difficult it is to find an _aftershave_ that smells like that", he says quietly, teasing, making Daniel's brain immediately select the eighth gear as the words mix with the scent on Max’s skin. _Fuck._

Daniel roughly cups Max's face and kisses him with an almost bruising force, and Max can't help a stifled groan escaping straight into his mouth. Okay, Daniel's definitely not pissed off, no, Max can now be fairly confident that the Aussie is actually pretty much turned on, yeah. He's got just the reaction he wanted out of Daniel, and he smirks against Daniel's lips, feeling somewhat victorious.

Daniel feels that. He pushes Max backwards against the cool metal wall, Max's back hits the handrail hard but he doesn't even realize it, he'll notice the bruise later. Daniel leans against him with his whole body weight and kisses him again, fiercely, sliding his hands down the young Dutchman's sides. Max wraps his arms around Daniel, tangles his fingers in the Aussie's dark curls for a moment before letting them wander down along his neck and back; Daniel presses firmly against Max, leaving no doubt about how turned on he exactly is, and Max lets out a shameless moan in response.

Daniel breaks the kiss, gasping for air, looking Max straight in the eye.  
"Nice of you to go through all that trouble for me, then", he says huskily, almost purring, a smile tugging the corners of his mouth; Max can't turn his eyes away from Daniel's but he feels the Aussie shifting against him and then gasps loudly when Daniel presses his thigh straight against his crotch. _Oh Jesus._ Daniel enjoys witnessing Max's reaction immensely, watching his eyes fly open and his head tilt backwards against the wall.  
"I'll have to give you something back."

He cocks his hip and slowly moves his thigh, up and then down, marveling at how absolutely desirable Max looks, already hard against him; cheeks flushing and lids fluttering, breath getting shallow and ragged. Max understandably has trouble concentrating on anything but what’s going on between his legs, but he manages to move his hands to the front of Daniel’s jeans, palming him through the fabric and making the Aussie downright growl in want.

Daniel knows he's taking a risk which at the moment feels even greater than the one he takes every time he gets in the car; but the need to _finally_ get to touch after what feels like an entire day's worth of foreplay overrides everything else, making things like time, patience and comfortable surroundings luxuries Daniel can't afford right now with all his millions. He brings his fingers to hastily fumble Max’s jeans somewhat open and tugs both them and his boxers just down enough to be able to wrap his fingers around Max's cock. Max lets out another choked gasp, having to take a tight hold of the handrail to prevent his knees from giving in.  
"Fuck, Daniel-"  
"Can't", whispers Daniel teasingly in his ear as he leans closer again, pressing against Max and stroking him as carelessly as he can possibly manage at first, breathing in the scent once more. Max would collapse straight to the floor if Daniel wasn't keeping him upright, his legs shaking and head buzzing and the edge creeping closer and closer as Daniel picks up the speed and oh _fuck_ -  
"Not here. Later."

Daniel's husky voice and words and his movements and warmth and just _Daniel_ is enough to drive Max over the edge fast enough. He comes hard on Daniel's fingers and the Aussie tries to stifle most of the inevitable loud groan by pressing his lips firmly on Max's. Max feels so light-headed he doesn't know whether to grab the handrail or Daniel in order to stay on his feet at first, but when he eventually feels Daniel's fingers unfurling and the Aussie's arms around himself it's really a no-brainer.

Daniel presses a kiss on the side of Max's neck and looks him in the eye, or at least he gets to look once Max has finally succeeded in opening his eyes again.  
"So you spent the entire winter break looking for an aftershave that smells like vanilla, right?" asks Daniel and tilts his head, grinning widely. Max chuckles, still a little out of breath.  
"Of course. I didn’t do anything else.”  
“Yeah, I reckoned.”  
“But just so you know, you won't necessarily have to roll around in petrol for me, although it would smell nice."  
Daniel laughs. "Nah, I'll do just that in Melbourne and _then_ let's see what happens!"

Max lets out a low content hum and leans to kiss Daniel once more.  
"I really missed you."  
"Missed you too", says Daniel, smiling warmly.  
"I actually have the feeling you're still missing me", says Max as he teasingly shifts to press his hip against Daniel's crotch, making the Aussie grunt impatiently as he himself is still very much in need of attention-

and then the elevator suddenly says _clang_ and starts to slowly move again when some unsuspecting soul a few floors down calls it.

Daniel and Max freeze still in absolute horror for a split second, staring at each other without blinking an eye. Then it’s chaos as they rapidly get to figuring out exactly how fast can a Dutch Formula 1 driver pull his pants back up after a quick hand job – lightning fast, they find - and how, on the other hand, can an Australian Formula 1 driver look like he’s definitely _not_ been getting it on with the forementioned Dutch while trying to conceal a raging hard-on in his trousers.

“You’ll need to sort me out, Max”, mutters Daniel under his breath as they check they haven’t left a mess on the floor and then prepare to act like suddenly encountering the pair of them in a random service elevator is actually the most uninteresting thing in the world.  
“Toilet?” asks Max innocently and grins at Daniel.  
“Toilet”, answers Daniel sternly, wolfishly grinning back.  
“I’ll have to remember to wear this aftershave very often.”  
“Yeah, it’s always nice to have a proper get-off-season after the off-season, y’ know.”

They’re just barely able to keep themselves from completely losing it as they get out of the elevator, quickly greet the very surprised-looking person standing in front of it and head to the nearest toilet as fast as they dare and with the hunger long forgotten.  
  



End file.
